


Отчёт агента Аранай о проделанной работе

by yisandra



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 06:18:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6600076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yisandra/pseuds/yisandra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Логейн получает валентинку, а Хоу - письмом по роже. Всё потому, что у Зеврана неожиданно состоялась личная жизнь, Зевран очень рад и не может молчать об этом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Отчёт агента Аранай о проделанной работе

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hanna Nirae](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hanna+Nirae).



> Плуитанис - тедасский аналог месяца февраля. Кстати, его простонародное название - Страж.

"…стремясь любой ценой выполнить контракт, я приложил все мыслимые усилия, чтобы пронзить Стража мечом в жизненно важные части тела. Увы, увы! По неизвестной причине мне долгое время не доверяли, посему лишили оружия, так что единственный оставшийся у меня "клинок" был естественного происхождения - из тех, что достаются при рождении всем мальчикам. Мне пришлось применить мастерство, отточенное в сотнях блистательных операций по внедрению, чтобы получить возможность применить сие карающее орудие к Вашему врагу. Не могу сказать, что Страж в итоге умер, но, возможно, вас порадует, что кричал он очень громко. Правда, потом почему-то сразу пожелал, чтобы его пронзили ещё раз. Разумеется, я не стал отказывать: в конце концов, контрольный удар - фирменный знак Воронов.  
Таким образом, соблюдая букву контракта и дух устава моей гильдии…"

Логейн оторвался от письма и смерил пытающегося незаметно читать из-за его плеча Рендона Хоу тяжёлым взглядом:  
\- Он ненормальный? - мрачно вопросил регент.  
\- Боюсь, я не в курсе, - повинился Хоу. - Надо спросить у их резидента.  
Логейн вернулся к письму.

"…к слову, Серый Страж передаёт Вам привет и изъявляет горячую благодарность. Вероятно, было бы нескромно уточнять, за что, а точнее, за кого?  
Со своей стороны, я желаю Вам здоровья, ведь оно так хрупко в Вашем возрасте, и долгих лет жизни, а также - найти Вашу любовь. Кто знает, может быть, она совсем рядом, а Вы и не замечаете?  
С наилучшими пожеланиями…"

Логейн вздохнул и бросил письмо в Рендона.  
\- Ненавижу Плуитанис, от него все лишаются мозгов, - устало произнёс Логейн. - Свяжись с этим твоим Игнасио, или как его там. Пусть найдёт другого специалиста, менее… озабоченного. И оформит всё в счёт предыдущей попытки. Бездельники!


End file.
